The Adventures in Space, Time, and Realites
by Merseybeat
Summary: Good God, finally. The main entry. Just as things were about to get a bit normal for Equestria, a strange mare who looks exactly like a fictional character and someone who appears to be her SO appears in a 1939 Metropolitan Police Box, vowing to keep the place safe. Then, later down on the road, he leaves for various reasons. M for language and some nudity. HIATUS
1. Shades Of Grey - Episode One

***As always, if you want to write for this series, just send me a PM, and I'll tell you if you can. This is just a precaution, because I don't want any 'he iz Deh bstesh mahn eBr m8' types of writers.***

* * *

-THEME SONG START-

THE ADVENTURES IN SPACE, TIME, AND REALITES

SEASON 1

SHADES OF GREY

EPISODE ONE

BY JOE SCHMO

-THEME SONG FADEAWAY-

* * *

INSIDE THE TARDIS

30 JANUARY 1966

16:15

* * *

"Where do you want to go next, Ben? It could be 1950, always loved that year, or, how about Barcelona? The planet Barcelona, not the city in Spain." I told my companion.

""How about, uh, the Moon?" He replied

I then told him "Alright, then. Setting co-ordinates. Ben, could you hold down those switches?"

"Okay. Thermodynamic stabilisers, gravity simulation, brakes, and multidimensional geo-location targeting circuits activated." He told me, while pressing several buttons.

I noticed he did something in that sequence the wrong order, but what he did wrong, I don't remember.

"Good work! We'll be off to the Moon in no time flat!" I congratulated him.

We were. In 10 seconds, we were on the Moon. I opened the door, and we were outside with the Earth way out there. It really is kind of indescribable. However, I just noticed something – That's not Earth. I call over my companion, Ben Allen-Gibbons, and waited for him.

Eventually, he came over, and I could tell him.

"Sorry, I made a mistake in the co-ordinate plane computer. We're nowhere near Earth. This is an area of space that even the Chronarchs have no idea exists. We've got tons to explore!" I said, getting more excited the longer I talked.

"Yes, but, we have no way of getting home, Jules," he said.

"Didn't I say not to call me that? Anyway, I'm sure we can, Ben," I said back.

I looked into his large light grey eyes. They seemed to indicate that he's lost, a bit of confused, and scared. Definitely scared. I walk over to him, and try to tell him it's okay. He decides to agree, and we decide to go into the TARDIS. Unfortunately, we didn't really notice the impossibly strange black horse walking around the natural satellite, which may or may not be called the Moon. I try to tell him that it's a whole new Reality to explore! However, he's not too enthusiastic about going into the unknown for the 416th time.

I tell him that there's nothing to be worried about, and that this is a great learning opportunity. He reluctantly agrees.

I tell him to re-start the dematerialisation process. He agrees, and I set the co-ordinates for where Earth would be. More specifically, 'Liverpool, England,' 18 June, 1954. The TARDIS takes off, but something strange is happening: _We're __**both REGENERATING, **_That mystical glow of snow white covering our bodies. That shouldn't even be possible, because Ben is a _human_, not a Chronarch.

Well, we pass out, and now that I've woken up, he isn't awake yet. I try to get up, but my co-ordination isn't the best. I look at my hands. Well, I no longer have hands; they're, like, hooves. Huh, that's strange. Oh, looks like I'm a girl now... I then notice something on my back. I then reached back there with my, uh, hoof, and somehow felt something even though it shouldn't be possible. Well, then again, I am a horse or some other hoofed species now. I feel a sort of second pair of arms where the strange object is. Huh, I wonder… Yep, I believe those are wings.

I take this time thinking to look at Ben. Huh, he got a horn.

Anyway, we're stopped in the Time Vortex, and the TARDIS dimmed the lights for us. Good girl.

_Thanks, Jules._

You too?

_What? You're kind of cute when you're all angry like that._

Where are we?

_Liverpool, 1954._

Wait, wings? A horn? What?! Horses, wait, lets see, he's about 4'8 tall on all fours, so, ponies. With wings or a horn. What?! How is that even… Wait, we're in Reality Eight, aren't we? Right...

_*Loud laughter* I always knew you were a girl, before you were one! Ha! Anyway, good on you to finally figure out._

Wait, you've known this entire time?!

_Yeah, I am how you got here, remember?_

Oh, yeah.

I walk to the TARDIS closets, put my clothes away (including pants and trainers), and look at myself in the mirror. In my reflection, I see a tan-ish yellow coloured Pegasus mare, with a grey spectrum mane. I actually look pretty good, 9/10 would pork. Sure, that's not how I'm supposed to be standing in this new body, but I'm sure it's fine, strangely had no discomfort so far. Wait, do I have a hard on for myself? Anyway, got to find a new outfit.

Well, I found one. I like it. It's a slightly-too-big-for-me white button-down, and pattern open undercoat, trousers, and very wide tie. The pattern, more specifically, is a multicolour flower pattern with a white background.

I walk over to Ben, and, oh that's good, he's about to wake up. He wakes up, and kind of freaks out. He panics so hard that he's flailing around. I watch him for a while, not even trying to stop him, because it's kind of funny. So, he knocks himself out, and I kind of laugh.

Anyway, I walk over to the library, and look for a dictionary. Ah, there it is, my Liverpool Vocabulary Dictionary. Wonder why I never read through this, even though it would have come in handy all the other times was in Liverpool.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

"Liverpool, Merseyside"

18 June, 1954

09:50

* * *

I walk over to the console room, and see that Ben's again about to wake up, hopefully not going to panic again. He wakes up, and looks at me. I can tell he's kind of interested, not just because he's visibly attracted. I take this time to really pay attention to what he looks like. He's a dark desaturated brown, with a blue-silver mane, and ruby eyes. He's wearing a plainer version of my outfit, but with more black. God, it looks like he's going to a funeral. I bring him a different outfit, a navy blue suit with a royal blue turtleneck. I even bring him different pants. Looks classy. I leave and he changes, and mid-change I can't help but peek through the door and look down. He's definitely well endowed. I kind of want, but he notices, and is now just staring at me, blushing intensely.

"Never thought you'd be interested," he says nonchalantly, while I walk in fully, as if he was expecting it.

"I-W-... I-It's-"

And that goes on for two minutes, after which he stops me with a hoof to my mouth. I start to blush even harder than I was, and walk back into the other room for him to finish. He makes a mock disappointed 'Aww, man, almost had her.'

Now that he's in his new outfit, I walk into the room. Aaand he's put his trousers on so it's all outside them. Just great. I walk out again, blushing harder, and he sighs, and puts everything on right. Finally, I get to the console room, and thank the stars; he's finally put some trousers on correctly.

"Finally, mate, having no trousers is bad. Actually, I don' know how ya got it in there, like. ya threads must be chocka, lad, I guess you put it down one o' ya trouser legs. Any other way than that, Ben, and yeh'll look proper divvy, mate. Well, anyway, wanna get some scran?" I say that as I start to very slowly unblush, the picture of him still stuck in my mind

"Beer after?" he replied, taking mental notes not to try to impress me yet.

I reply with a smile and a simple "If yeh're up for it, lad."

He grins widely, and says, "That'll do. Gram."

"Hey! Ya got a proper grey mane as well, though!" I counter his playfulness, blushing a bit more, because I know I look kind of old.

"I haven't got a spectrum of grey. Plus, mine is silver!" Well, he does have a point. Well, two, in fact.

I shake my head, smiling. He knows he's gotten to me. I walk up to the console to unlock the door, when I realise the TARDIS regenerated also. It's now all dark brown-orange and there is wooden abstract sculpt-I mean pillars everywhere. There's even a mirror over there.

Anyway, I walk over to the console, and unlock the doors. They start to open, and I open it fully. I motion for Ben to come over. He agrees, and we exit the TARDIS running while holding hooves, me pulling him. We're kind of laughing at this point, the fresh air making me realise the situation we're in and it's still funny. I offer a ride on my back, and he agrees.

He climbs on my back, and I take off. Huh, he's surprisingly light. He's amazed at the view that can be seen that far up. Anyway, I start to get tired, and I fly back down, having been up there for 25 minutes. He's light, but not weightless. It's still impossible for that to happen.

"Hey, mate?" I say, as we're headed for a restaurant

"Yes, what is it?" was the response

"D'ya like me?" I say as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Kinda, why?" he asks.

"Well, I kinna like _ya_," is my reply. I really kinda do.

We get to the restaurant, and he takes our order. I have a feeling he was flying by the seat of his pants as to what we were saying. Kind of fitting, since he's a Pegasus.

He's kind of intrigued at my appearance, but more of the "You're a fiction book for young adults" kind of way than an "I want to bang you on the spot" kind of way. Well, it's a bit of both, but more of number one, plus a pinch of "Why are you wearing pants?" and "You're standing strangely, love" Anyway, we sit down, and as soon as that happens, we get rained on. Well, good thing we didn't get anything that gets all soggy and stuff. Hate when that happens.

We eat, and as we're walking around town, I accidentally trip on someone, due to the fact that I'm unable really to see below me. As I'm getting up and apologising for my clumsiness, I look at them, and notice they look exactly like me, or rather, we look the same. We both stare at each other in confusion, after which I ask for her name. She says her name is "Umm, what was it again? Oh yeah, AK Yearling." The loss of name memory makes me think it's fake. Huh, almost sounds like JK Rowling... It actually does, huh. She asks for my name. Damn, I don't have a fake name. I say "M'name is, erm, Sundial. Yeah, mate" Well, I'm stuck with that name now.

"Blimey, is it just me, or do we look like each other, except for the fact that yeh're standing on all fours and aren't wearing psychedelic clobber?" I ask.

"We do, Sun," she said, "And, what's clobber?"

"Threads, mate. Like, clothes," I explained, "By the way, do ya have an address?" I asked.

"Sure do. I live at One hundred twenty-three Main Street, Ponyville," she says.

"Ah. Well, in a bit, kidda," I say, as I walk away.

I nod. Ponyville, Really? That's like saying Chronarchia, maybe Person Avenue. I have a feeling that she's given me a fake address. Of course, she's only pretending to trust me. I radiate trust, and she's not taking it. Especially since I now look exactly like her.

Now that that's over, I just realised I'm proper skint. Wait, did I just think that? Huh, weird. Anyway, we get back to the TARDIS, but before we're able to leave, we spot _it_ in the sky.

A spaceship, headed for... this place. I don't know, and don't particularly care what the planet's named. His ciggy almost fell out of his mouth, as both of us felt the "We're fucked, aren't we?" feeling. We ran into the TARDIS, and I ran around the console, pressing buttons and flipping levers.

We landed in the spaceship, and I walked out into the room we materialised into. I looked in, and told Ben that he can come out now.

He did, and we walked deeper into the ship. I see a couple of them, shape-shifting into a more equine form. In their natural form, they're kind of like bird-people.

Furries are what come to mind.

I run from my cover and ask them the 'Three-Ws,' the three generic questions: What are you, where are you from, and what are your intentions.

They respond to the questions with "Ophals, Sheunides HD-10, and to conquer by force." They ask that I answer the same question.

I respond with "Chronarch, Gallifrey, and because I had a suspicion you were going to say that, lads. You're proper antwacky, mate."

They seem slightly confused at my vocabulary, but over all, seemed to understand that they're in some deep shit right now. I remember now, they have sensitive ears. I turn on my Sonic and set it to 'stun.' They are now blacked out.

Some guards capture Ben and me as we try to escape, and my captors are ordered to take me to the captain.

Ben's captors are told to put him in confinement. I don't even try to escape, all hope's lost so far.

* * *

-Closing Theme Start-

Julian:

John Clive

Chiara Zanni

Ben:

DeForest Kelley

Daring Do:

Chiara Zanni

Ophals:

Jerry Seinfeld

© 1960-1966 BBC COLOUR

© 1960-1966 HASBRO INC

-Closing Theme End-


	2. Shades Of Grey - Episode Two

*** Give me some story ideas or requests to be a writer on the series, dear adventurers! ***

-THEME SONG START-

THE ADVENTURES IN SPACE, TIME, AND REALITES

SEASON 1

SHADES OF GREY

EPISODE TWO

BY JOE SCHMO

-THEME SONG FADEAWAY-

ABOARD THE OPHAL SHIP

18 JUNE 1954

(83 SPRING 986)

10:05

So, now I'm being taken to the captain. Great.

Bluefeathers McGee over here is looking at me like 'I'mma make you _my_ slave, harlot' Well guess what, you're _wrong._

We get there, after he finally stops chatting with the guards, and I'm finally at the commander's chair, or should I say, the throne of the King.

They throw me on the floor, making me stand on my knees. Then, their King starts talking.

"Well, well, well, looks like we caught him-or should I say, her?" he says as he looks down upon me, "We have captured... the Doctor!"

"Proper tough luck," I reply, "because yeh're looking for my brother, lad!"

"What? No, you're lying! There are no other Time Lords left," he incorrectly assumes, "He killed all of them during the War!"

"Well, assume a Chronarch isn't present on Gallifrey during this... War," I suggest, "and that Chronarch is free to travel around, mate."

I can see he's contemplating it.

Well, he's made up his mind based on the new logic I've implanted. He's about to kill me, but he remembers that I'm his... sister. It'll never get weird saying that.

"Give us information," he bargains, "and I won't kill you."

"Okay, mate, first I'll need to know what year it is for ya," I ask, trying to get some information.

"The year 251691.1916, on in your preferred years, 2015," he explains.

"Well, mate, it appears ya ended up in the wrong time, laddie, or rather, the right time, like. The year, for this universe, is 1954 proper," I assured him, "so yeh've come to the wrong time."

I get ordered to be silent and tell him where the Doctor is. I respond with a half-truth. It won't get them far, but it'll satisfy them. Okay, so then, time to shine.

"...Yeh're in the wrong universe, mate. Ya spent so much energy for nil, like," I tell him, and this is where the lie part comes in, "Anyway, he's exiled himself to Barcelona. The planet, not the City, like."

"You are no longer needed," he states, "and therefore shall be sent to the prison with your... _friend_," saying that last word as if we were more than that. We _currently_ aren't.

Grabs McGee takes hold of me, and he takes me to the cellar space with Ben. When we get there, he throws me in, and shuts the door before I can get up.

Do I have the Sonic on me...? Damn, I must have dropped it inside the TARIDS. Wait, the TARDIS! If I channel my thoughts directly into the key, and amplify it into the TARDIS telepathic link, I can control the TARDIS without access to the console unit! Yes!

Alright, Sun, focus... Nnngh... Find a driver, old girl!

_Aye-aye, madam! Off in a jiffy._

I sit back in the cell, and put the key back down, having it hang around my neck.

"Well," I start, "at least we're not dead."

"Sun, what did you do with the outside door key?" he asks.

"Basically, I channelled my thoughts through the key, and the old girl's finding a temporary driver," I explain.

"Oh. That explains a lot. Oh, and, do you still have that book I bought a couple years ago?" he asks.

"Yes, I keep it in the library," I say, "Anyway, I hope someone finds her soon."

_Well, I guess some ponies are more predictable than I thought, because I just got some guy in here._

_ It's... bigger? Bigger on the inside?_

Perfect! Tell him to just hit the fast-return button!

_Hey, guy?_

_ I have a name, you know! My name is Silver Shine!_

_Alright, press that button._

_ All right, Wait, what's that noise?_

_My... normal operator keeps the brakes on._

_..._

_Alright, we're here!_

Perfect, now Silver Shine, walk down that hallway across the TARDIS, and then turn... right. Then, take a left turn three hallways down, and you'll find a staircase. Go down it.

"There you are! Perfect!" I yell from my cell.

"Which one are you in?" he asks.

I should tell him to unlock all the cells. Yeah, I will. "Unlock al the cells, the Ophals need the captives to be able to take their form."

He unlocks all the other cells by forceful kicking, and finally reaches us. You know, he looks a lot like Cap Samuel Stephenson, a navy captain I met a few years ago, and is a on-and-off companion. I look at him as he kicks the door in. Thank God we weren't in the path of the door.

I run out, and quiet everyone. I give a crowd instruction, going something like this:

"Alright, everyone, I need ya all to calm down. In the loading bay, there's a proper big blue box, like. I real need ya to trust me, just go inside it for now. It's proper bigger on the inside due to complicated science-y jarg, so it's not gonna be as chocka, and I just need ya to trust me on this, okay? I'm the only way ya can get off this ship, mates. You're skint on options, so _just trust me_."

I guess they do, as they all head for the TARDIS. I run up there, and walk my way back to the King's Throne.

Good thing I don't have as much aversion to extincting species as Doc Holliday (He always kinda hated that nickname,) and not as much enjoyment as Koschei. I'm kinda the middle ground of our family. Sure, there's Braxatiel, but we don't really acknowledge him.

I run up to the throne room, and almost get myself caught. "Woah, steady now, mate" I ready a bow-and-arrow that I took off a dead guard, and aim it for the King's head. And... fwip! I peek past the bush, and he's dead.

That just seems way too easy.

Based on what I remember on Ophal ships, once a King dies, the ship prepares to go back to Sheunides to crown a new King. The guards are alert now, and I leg it back to the TARDIS, and press the fast return button, setting sail for... Whatever that place is called. I'll call it Horseland for now.

The ride went a lot smoother now that there's an abundance of pilots.

We're here now, and all the people-er, wait, ponies are home now. I'll have to get used to that, aren't I? Well, that Silver guy is pretty cool, I guess. I call him over, hoping to get information on where I am.

"Hi, can I ask ya something, mate?" Well, yeah, I guess I just did.

"What is it?"

"Well, lad," I ask, "Where am I?"

He looks at me like _whaaaat?_ He then remembers that I do act p_ret_ty strange. Hopefully he chalks it up to me being drunk. Speaking of being drunk, God, I could go for a drink right now.

"I'd assume you're drank enough, the planet's Equus, the country's Equestria, the year's 986 CE," he informs, "and can I get some of that booze you've been drinking?"

"Sure, why not, kidda, you've been under a proper bit of pressure I'd assume," I assure him, "it's in the Police Box. Ya know, the only near-black box here that's labelled 'Police,' so yeah."

"That one?" he asks as he points to the TARDIS. "The one I piloted earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he states, "I have a question: How did you make it bigger on the inside? Did you get your coltfriend to do it?"

I incredulously stare at him, "He's not me 'coltfriend,' mate (at least, not yet,) and even if he was, he's not _that_ good. No, the inside is purely Chronarchian Science."

I can tell he's confused about that, but I leave the topic. Instead, I ask "Fella, wanna come with? I could get you that ale I promised."

He contemplates it, and eventually says yes.

-TARDIS-OCCUPANTS-

JULIAN/SUNDIAL

BEN GIBBONS

SILVER SHINE

* * *

-Closing Theme Start-

Julian:

John Clive

Chiara Zanni

Ben:

DeForest Kelley

Silver Shine:

Gregory MacCormick

Ophals:

Jerry Seinfeld

© 1960-1966 BBC COLOUR

© 1960-1966 HASBRO INC

-Closing Theme End-


End file.
